The Delicate Toil of the Needle
by M.C.Denalde
Summary: It has been years since the Dwarves retook the Mountain. Enya is a young woman in the city of Dale whose mother is desperately trying to get married off. Much to her dismay she catches the eye of the Dwarf King. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Just a few fun facts about this story. It takes place about 18 years after The Battle of the Five Armies, everyone survived, and Dwarf Women aren't bearded. Sorry if you like your ladies hairy but I couldn't get past it hahaha. I kind of picture them like the women in the Disney movie Brave, fierce but not manly. Anyway enjoy!

-/*\\-

In the Kingdom of Erebor next to the Lonely mountain in the city of Dale a young woman sat with her sewing. The light of the room faded slowly as a dark cloud drifted in front of the sun.

Enya sighed in exasperation as she put her sewing down. Casting it into her nearby sewing basket. The sudden change in light had brought her out of a sort of sewing stupor. She reached her arms out in front of her and then pulled them back in a stretch. She had no idea how long she had been sewing, but it was long enough to make her fingers stiff as they stayed curled around her needle.

"No time for breaks my girl. These dresses are due today." Her mother chastised from across the room.

"I pricked my finger." Enya lied. "I don't think that the Lady Nadine would care for a blood stained dress." She explained rising from her small arm chair, her joints popped pleasantly. Her mother gave her an exasperated look, but didn't argue. Enya quickly retreated upstairs. Sewing could give her the worst headaches when she did it for too long. Unfortunately with the Fall equinox approaching women all over Dale where buying dresses for their various parties and festivals. While most people looked forward to holidays Enya dreaded them, she often wished she had sisters instead of three brothers. There was simply too much work in their shop for just three seamstresses, especially now that their shop had become one of the most popular in Dale.

Enya darted into her small bedroom and flopped down on the bed, she would have like nothing more than to read one of her books, but her eyes hurt too much to do so. Instead she opted to rest her eyes for a few minutes. Her thoughts wondered aimlessly as she lay there. She often wondered why her family had chose to stay here after the chaos and pain the dragon had brought here. Both when he first came and when he left. She was born in the fire and death on the day of the dragon's death almost 18 years ago. It has taken Dale nearly a decade before it became even remotely stable again, now it practically thrived. Humans and Dwarves flocked from all over middle earth to live and to see. But many of its people were still haunted, or at least the ones who had been here through it all. She could see it in their eyes during parties and joyful occasions, like they expected to end again in some calamity. And then there was her mother.

"Enya!" She called from down stairs. "Get down here! We have to go into town, you have to watch the shop." Obediently she got up to go follow her mother's request. Entering the front of their residence where customers would come to pick up orders or commission dresses. She saw her Aunt, Mother, and young cousin Beth waiting by the door. They had several parcels between them.

"Man the shop, and try to finish Lady Nadine's dress before sundown, she has many friends that would pay highly for a nice dress." Her mother ordered. Enya nodded.

"Yes mother."

"Hopefully we can get everything done before the festivities, I would hate for you to miss the fun that other young people are enjoying." Her mother exclaimed. Enya cringed inwardly. She knew her mother wanted her to go to things and meet friends and young men, but Enya wasn't exactly a very social person. It made Enya feel bad when her mother tried so hard to get to get her out of her shell, but it just wasn't in her nature.

As soon as they departed she went back to their 'sewing' room, which was really just a sitting room that her brothers weren't allowed to enter. Technically the whole first floor of their building was dedicated to their sewing shop. Sitting room in the back, shop up front, storage and changing room on the side. Their kitchen, bedrooms, and bathrooms were all on the second and third floor. She gathered her sewing and an armchair and grudgingly went back to work. Her mother was right, it wouldn't do to have their orders being late. So she carefully went about her job of embroidering, she did very little of the actual sewing. Instead her small hands allowed her to do elaborate detail work.

She was almost done embroidering the waist band when she realized she wasn't alone in the room anymore. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her friend Jax lounged out on their small sofa.

"Jax! You nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you get in? I didn't hear the shop door open!" Enya exclaimed. He laughed happily at her startled appearance.

"I came through the back door. You know you'd make a terrible warrior, I've been sitting here for five minutes and you didn't even notice." He said jokingly.

"That's not the only reason I'd be a terrible warrior." She agreed before returning her eyes to her sewing. After seeing her two older brothers go through training to be in Dale's guard she had a deep respect for all warriors. Jax also had a great respect, or fear, of warriors which was why he rarely saw her when her brothers were over. They and her father were quite intimidating towards any man who looked her way. But, her relationship with Jax was..interesting. He wasn't exactly anything romantic with her, as far as she knew they were just friends, but he did things that pointed to romance. Like bringing her flowers and paying her compliments. Enya's mother didn't care for Jax though, her mother thought him to be overstepping boundaries. She wanted Enya to marry well too and Jax wasn't exactly anyone's first pick for their only daughter. He was a little strange. Dressing oddly and saying whatever popped into his mind, even foolish thoughts. But that's what she liked about him, she didn't talk much, but he talked more than enough for both of them. From the day he picked her out of the crowd of the market, he talked to her like they had been longtime best friends. She wasn't sure how she felt about being more than friends, but he was certainly the only boy who had paid her any attention.

"Are you going to the equinox festival?" Jax questioned lazily as he played with one of her cousin's toys.

"Yes, I promised Connor I would take him." She replied. Connor was her little brother. She was probably not his first choice on who to go with to the festival, but she was the only one who agreed to take him. If Connor had his way he would be glued to their older brothers sides all day. Much to his dismay though he often got left at the sewing shop doing menial tasks while their brothers went to training fields. Such was the life of the youngest child in a family.

"Really? Well maybe I'll see you there at some point." He said slightly disappointed. She just nodded into her fabric.

"You know Enya." He began again. "We should-" he didn't have time to finish as the shop door opened, the small bell attached to it rung poignantly. Enya shot out of her seat to the door and away from Jax, whatever conversation he wanted to have she wasn't ready for it. She bounced into the front room to greet the customers.

Much to her shock they were not just any customers though, Enya made a small strangled sound in the back of her throat as she saw who it was. None other than Lady Dis and her Prince sons Filli and Killi. Right outside the door she saw two Dwarven Guard, Lady Dis's maid hovered in the shop entrance. Enya of course knew Lady Dis had ordered a dress, but it never occurred to her that she might have to talk to her or interact with her sons. Heat flushed her face in self consciousness as all eyes moved to her.

Enya closed the door to the sitting room hoping Jax would get the message to stay out. She then bobbed a small curtsey to Lady Dis. Enya was thoroughly surprised by Lady Dis' appearance. She had heard rumors that Dwarf women were as bearded as their husbands, but she was actually quite beautiful. She had a maternal look to her and long thick hair, she also had plush curvy figure without being fat. Enya immediately liked her.

"Lady Dis. You are here to pick up your order." Enya stated mimicking her mother's manor of speaking to customers. Lady Dis smiled and nodded at Enya. She left the room swiftly to go collect the dress. Enya and her mother and Aunt had worked tirelessly on this dress, it wasn't everyday that royalty came to have a dress made. Enya didn't really know why the Dwarf Lady had come here in the first place, surely there were dwarf seamstresses? Then again Enya's mother always stressed that tiny hands did the best needlework. Maybe Dwarf women had large hands? Enya scooped up the deep plum dress off the shelf and carried it into the front room.

"If you'd like to try the fit the dressing room is right there." Enya said indicating towards the small dressing room. She quickly retreated behind the counter as Lady Dis went to try the dress with her hand maid following her. Why had they come to the shop? She wondered, surely it was easier to send some maid. Or perhaps Lady Dis was worried about the fit? It didn't really matter either way because they were here now. She was keenly aware of the two Dwarf princes watching her. She busied her hands by putting odd bits of thread and paper into the cabinet.

"I like your hair color." The younger one, Killi, said noticing her strawberry braid hanging over shoulder. She looked up to find him on the other side of the counter. She blushed lightly knowing that his lover had red hair also. Tauriel had purchased wool socks here last winter, it was the first elf Enya had ever seen.

"Thank you." She said quietly bobbing her head respectfully. Oh how she dearly wished her mother was here. Then again her mother would probably make it worse and parade her around to them like a favored pet. Killi tilted his head at her.

"You're short for a human." He said his eyes dancing. Filli joined him on the side of the counter. Enya nodded. It was true. She had always been tiny, she tried to make up for it by wearing clunky boots stuffed with spare fabric. With the boots she was five foot nothing, without them...well she never went without them. Her father like to joke that Enya must have been left on their doorstep by some Dwarf family

"Kili! Fili! Leave the poor girl alone!" Lady Dis declared ending whatever teasing they were about to give Enya. She was wearing the plum dress which hung off her figure perfectly, making her appear both thin and womanly. It also complimented her green eyes and shining hair.

"Mother not all of the Suns and stars in the universe could compare to your radiant beauty." Fili declared dramatically kneeling before her and kissing her hands. Lady Dis rolled her eyes. She looked to Enya.

"This is beautiful work I must say, tell your mother the embroidery is truly unparalleled." Lady Dis requested inspected the gold trim that created small designed on the edge of the sleeves and bodice.

"Of course Lady Dis." Enya responded. The embroidery was actually Enya's work, but her mother would have her head if she dared to correct royalty.

"How quickly can you make another? I really would like to have one for the more formal parts of the Fall equinox." Lady Dis explained coming to the counter.

"We could make a formal gown within the week if you requested it." Enya replied. They would have to have it done that quickly since this Equinox was a little over a week away. She pulled out several dress designs and fabric samples. She heard Fili or Kili groan at the thought of being in the dress store for very long.

"Splendid! I was thinking something in a very deep green. Yes just like this." Lady Dis said indicating to a small square of fabric. "And perhaps something more intricate through the bodice." She described to Enya who had picked up a pencil and was quickly sketched the dress pattern out.

"If you would like some kind of embellishments we have beads that we could sew to the bodice." Enya said pulling out a tray from underneath a counter. Lady Dis selected a combination of glass beads, while Enya drew up a few embroidery patterns.

"Yes I quite like that." She said gesturing to Enya's drawing. They were discussing thread colors. When Enya's mother arrived back from errands.

"Lady Dis!" Her mother exclaimed reverently. She dropped a parcel in a small wood chair and curtsied elaborately. "What is it that we can do for you?" She asked ready to please their Dwarf client. Lady Dis smiled.

"Well your daughter has been of help to me. We talked about a dress for the Fall equinox. Tell me, when should I return to pick it up?" Lady Dis asked politely.

"Oh none of that! I'll send Enya to bring it to you, dresses like this could take a day or two, or a full week." Her mother stated enthusiastically. If there weren't in the presence of company Enya would've shot her mother a dirty look. She had been a seamstress here far too long to suddenly become delivery girl. No. Her mother was scheming again.

"Excellent. I will see to it that you are let in without fuss." Lady Dis said towards Enya who nodded her head in agreement. And with that Lady Dis and her entourage dissolved.

Enya shot her dirty look to her mother once the room was empty.

"Don't give me that look! It will not hurt you to gain favor from the Dwarf King's sister!" Her mother exclaimed.

"How could it possibly help me! You know I hate new situations like that!" Enya pled. She could already feel shyness creeping into her mind. There were so many ways she could make a fool of herself.

"Just be yourself Enya. You did that here today and Lady Dis seemed to like you just fine." Her mother said calmly. This was a regular conversation between mother and daughter. Enya sighed.

"I don't see why you can't send Connor though." She countered, although she the argument had died from her voice.

"Connor doesn't have a lovely figure and a soft voice." Her mother said as she began picking up the shop and locking the front door.

"What has my figure got to do with delivering a package to Lady Dis!" Enya exclaimed annoyed again. She had been correct about her mother scheming.

"Come now Enya you weren't born yesterday!" Her mother said in exasperation. "The King and the princes are unwed and there are few Dwarf women anywhere. You however are the perfect human substitute. And you're just different enough from Dwarf women to hold their interest." Her mother explained. Enya rolled her eyes. Have really did mean well, in her mother's eyes Enya was only good enough for royalty.

"So I suppose I'll show up and they'll all drop to their knees in proposal?" Enya asked.

"Of course not! You have to decide if you like them or not first!" Her mother said looking at Enya with a wink. She would give her mother that. When it came to marriage she left the choice to Enya alone. Whether she chose poverty or royalty Enya could choose. God bless her if she did choose poverty though Enya thought wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited! You make my world go round!

Fun fact: the Fall Equinox is celebrated in late September. In my story the Fall Equinox is celebrated the last days of September with huge parties on the first day of October. And also Durin's day in this story is the first day of December. Just so everyone knows a timeline.

-/*\\-

Enya hurried along the stone paths of the city of Dale. She had Lady Dis's dress wrapped tightly in her arms. They had finished the dress with barely a day before the Fall Equinox. The dress had turned out magnificently despite being created by rushed hands. Her mother had wrapped it with the upmost care in paper for Enya to deliver the next day.

Of course the minute the dress was finished Enya's mother had hurried her into the bath and scrubbed her from head to toe, she had also carefully rolled Enya's hair to her head with small pieces of cloth. When Enya had unrolled them in the morning her hair hung in loose curls instead of her usual braid. Much to Enya's dismay her mother had all but forced her into a corset two sizes too small. Her mother claimed that she had to look presentable if she were to be before royalty, even if it was just to make a delivery. It embarrassed Enya that her mother was going to such great lengths to make her attractive for the Dwarf family. Honestly did her mother think they would ever look twice at her? She was after all human. Besides she was too quiet to be interesting to a Dwarf. She felt her face flush as she thought about talking to one of the Princes, she would surely stutter. Enya reasoned that any mother would have her daughter look her best if she were to meet royalty, even if it was only to deliver a dress. She just would rather disappear into the background in her plain clothes and hair that have her mother primp her.

Enya crossed the bridge that connected Dale to Erebor, she shivered as the cold air above the river hit her. She should've brought her cloak, but she had been in a hurry to leave the her mother's fretting presence. She approached the large stone gates of the mountain timidly, she wasn't exactly sure what was appropriate here, Lady Dis said she would be allowed in but did she just walk up to the gate?

"State your business!" A voice shouted. Enya started so badly her head felt dizzy. She placed a hand to her racing heart and clutched the parcel tighter. She looked to the base of the gate to where a sullen Dwarf guard stood watching her.

"I am the seamstress sent to deliver Lady Dis's dress." She squeaked loud enough for the guard to hear. He nodded and then with a small gesture the stone gates scraped open. She looked up to see Dwarves heaving the doors open that the top of the structure. The doors stopped when it was just wide enough to fit through.

"Wait just inside the gate, Lady Dis will send a servant to fetch you." The Guard stated stonily. Enya nodded and darted in. The large gates closed behind her with a resonating thud, plunging Enya into a dim light. She shuddered slightly in the near darkness as she waited for her eyes to grow accustomed. She wasn't exactly afraid of the dark, but she definitely preferred the light. She looked about the cavernous entrance room awed at the amount of work it must have taken to carve a building out of a mountain. It made her dress making seem juvenile in comparison.

"Lady Seamstress!" A voice called. Enya turned to see Prince Fili coming her way. A small smile reached her lips, he seemed so cheerful. She gave him a small curtsey as he approached.

"My Lord call me Enya." She said still smiling, her parcel clutched to her chest. He nodded his head politely.

"Alright Enya, but you must call me Fili." He said before heading back down a stone hall, indicating that she should follow. She stuck close to him, fearful of getting lost in the vast building. The sound of their boots echoed loudly off the stone.

"You know Kili is right, you really are quite short for a human." Fili said finally breaking her silence with friendly conversation. She groaned inwardly, there was barely a day in her life someone didn't comment on her height.

"I have always been small." She commented off handedly.

"I bet you hear a lot of that." He laughed. "There are few humans that Kili and I have ever been taller than." He pointed out. He led her to a tall set of doors that he threw open. They entered a large sitting room that had multiple fireplaces and an abundance of seating. Lady Dis sat next to one of the fireplaces with a huge loom placed before her, her shining hair hung unbound over shoulder. She was frowning at the tapestry, obviously not pleased. She looked up at Enya's approach and smiled.

"I've tried my own hand at sewing." She said gesturing to the tapestry. Enya stepped closer to look, it was definitely in its early stages. She could see where trees and a mountain would eventually be filled in but the rest of the fabric had yet to be outlined. She wondered briefly what scene would be depicted. "With no windows and stone walls I have decided it is time for color in these caverns. Unfortunately I am not good at sewing." She said with a sigh standing up. Enya gave a small curtsey to her.

"My lady your sewing is good the piece is merely in its beginning stages." She said politely. She handed the parcel to her. Lady Dis gestured for her to sit in front of the loom and handed her the needle. Enya took this as an order to sew. She threaded the needle with a thick green floss and began filling in the trees.

"I sew far too slowly to be able to fill these walls with tapestries as I envision." Lady Dis said. She gazed about the room frowning as if the endless stone was somehow offending her.

"We worked too hard for these walls to have you cover them with your sewing woman." A voice all but growled from the corner of the room. Enya jumped not realizing there was a fourth person in the room. She located the voice in the farthest corner of the room sitting behind a small desk. Enya swallowed thickly as she realized it was Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.

"Ah but brother the walls will be covered with proof of your conquests." Lady Dis argued back. Enya blushed furiously upon realizing she was in the presence of the King. Oh her poor mother would die if she heard of this. Thankfully he wasn't even paying attention to Enya, his attention was barely on Lady Dis either. He had a large book and a few papers in front of him that he was flipping through. "This tapestry will be of the day the Dragon was defeated."Lady Dis declared. The King simply shook his head, obviously not caring enough to engage her. Lady Dis turned her attention to the parcel as Enya continued to sew green trees.

"Oh my dear this is lovely." Lady Dis said holding her dress up. Enya smiled in response. "I will have to commission another once this Equinox business is over with." Lady Dis told her examining the dress.

"What could you possibly need another dress for mother?" Fili questioned from where he was lounging on a sofa. Lady Dis scoffed at her son.

"It is not for me it will be for your sister! She will be old enough to go to the Durin's day celebrations, and it won't due for her to wear one of her old dresses." Lady Dis explained impatiently. Enya straightened slightly. She had not known that the Princes also had a sister. Then again she had never seen any Dwarf women until Lady Dis appeared in her shop.

"Mili would rather wear pants and roll in mine dust than wear a dress." Fili snorted. "No offense to you of course." Fili said to Enya politely.

"She can't very well wear pants to a ball and she is old enough to start coming to functions." Lady Dis asserted. "I'm thinking something of a very light blue." She told Enya. Who nodded, she would have to tell her mother to buy some blue fabrics. Lady Dis sighed as she looked at the progress Enya had made on the tapestry. "Well I suppose you should return to your mother, Fili be a dear and walk her back." Lady Dis ordered her son.

"That's not necessary My Lady I know the way." Enya argued while stepping away from the loom.

"Nonsense the road from here to Dale will be empty on a Sunday which makes it unsafe to walk alone." She said giving no room for argument. Enya decided to just drop it and gave Lady Dis and the King a curtsey before leaving. These royals would wear out her joints with all this curtsying. She followed Fili out the door and various halls. It really was a wonder that people didn't get lost permanently in these halls. He lead her out a back door of sorts to the long stone paths that went to Dale. They silently trod along to town. Enya admired the surround forests and wildlife around the city, she didn't get to see it regularly, but it always made her happy when she could get out of town for a while.

"You don't talk much do you?" He finally questioned. Enya snapped out of whatever stupor she had been in and looked at him.

"I guess not." She shrugged. "My mother says I was quiet even as a babe."

"It's so different from Dwarf women, the only time my mother is silent is when she is angry with me." He said. Enya giggled trying to imagine Lady Dis angry.

"I can't imagine that happens very regularly." She said with lighthearted sarcasm. He laughed.

"Only when I am feeling particularly bored." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you attending any of the festivities tomorrow?" He asked as the neared her street. She nodded.

"I am taking my brother to the market and then the tournaments." She replied. Fili smiled.

"You have a brother?" He asked curiously.

"I have three, but my younger brother is not old enough to roam the streets without getting lost." She said smiling faintly. She had spent half of last year's festivities tracking her brother down after he would get lost.

"Well perhaps I shall see you and your younger brother tomorrow. I plan to compete in the contest of swords tomorrow." He said with high pride.

"I wouldn't miss it. My older brothers are competing also." She replied as they stopped at her doorstep.

"Until then Lady Seamstress." He said kissing her hand with a mischievous smile before departing. She rolled her eyes in good nature once he'd turned his back. What a flirt.

"Mother!" Enya called up the stairs. She was met with silence. Her mother had said she was going to the market some time today.

"Who was that?" A voice said emerging from the sitting room. Jax.

"Gah!" Enya exclaimed clutching her heart. "Don't you ever knock! I swear I'll have a heart condition before Christmas." She accused. He frowned instead of relishing in her reaction as he normally did. She did not feel like talking to a moody Jax right now.

"You didn't answer my question, who was that?" He asked walking to the window.

"You know very well who that is, it's Prince Fili." She said rolling her eyes at his questions. She knew he meant to ask why was he with her, but she didn't really care to be questioned like a five year old.

"Why was the Prince walking with you? Last time I checked we were barely above peasantry." He pointed out. Pulling his head out of the window.

"His mother insisted that I not walk home alone." Enya shrugged.

"I don't like him." Jax said with a scowl. It was weird not seeing him with a dorky grin, he must really not like Fili. "You-" he started right as the front door opened and her mother walked in.

"Jax! Unless you are here to buy a dress you best be leaving." Her mother exclaimed upon seeing him. "It is not proper for two unmarried people to be unsupervised. Go on, away with you." Her mother said shooing him out the door. Enya actually sighed with relief, she didn't want to talk to Jax right now. "Enya you know very well that he isn't supposed to come in when you are home alone!" Her mother scolded. Enya shrank back not expecting to have her mother's wrath suddenly pointing to her.

"Yes mother, but he doesn't exactly wait to be invited." Enya pointed out what her mother already knew.

"I'll have your brothers straighten him out. It's not proper." Her mother huffed. "The last of the dresses have been picked up or delivered. Blessed day, now we can enjoy the holiday! Let's go see what you'll be wearing tomorrow." Her mother said leading her up the stairs.

-/*\\-

Short chapter sorry! Let me know what you think though!


	3. Chapter 3

Every last one of you absolutely rock! I am so flattered and surprised by the amount of attention this story is getting! There may be a longer gap before the next chapter, I have other stories that I've neglected (oops) but don't be worried it will just be a week or two at most! Anyways onward to the story!

-/*\\-

"Enya! Enya wake up!" A small voice called to Enya at her bedside. Excited hands started to shake her. "Enya! Come on! The festival is today!" Enya rolled over and cracked an eye at Beth her cousin. Who was excitedly trying to wake her.

"Ugh Beth. The sun hasn't even risen yet go back to bed." Enya said waiving her cousin to the bed on the otherside of the wall. Beth sat back and pouted.

"Come on please! You said you'd do my hair for me! Please Enya please! Mother doesn't do it the way I like it!" Beth implored. Enya groaned and pulled back the covers sitting up. She winced as Beth squealed loudly in her delight. She got up and went to the small dresser that they shared.

"Come pick out what you want to wear." She said gesturing to the drawer of dresses. Despite the fact that Beth was only 10 the two of them were close enough in size to share most of their clothes. It wouldn't be long until Beth was taller than her. Enya usually hesitated to lend out her clothes to Beth who always seemed to get tears or dirt on her clothes. Today was a special day though and Enya wouldn't mind mending a few patches. Beth gave another happy chirp realizing she could wear one of Enya's dresses.

"Oh I want to wear your blue dress!" She exclaimed disheveling the drawer in her search of the article of clothing.

"If you wear it you mustn't be wild and destroy it."Enya said sternly. Beth nodded eagerly as she pulled it out. "Your mother may very well have you wear an apron anyway." Enya added. Beth frowned at the thought.

"What are you wearing?" She asked curiously as she stripped down to her slip. Enya looked at the light under skirt and wished for the days where she wasn't stuffed into a corset. Enya helped her into it tying the waist band tightly so it looked more fitted.

"I'll wear the green." She said referring to her deep green dress with billowing sleeves. It made her hair look far brighter and her eyes look far greener. It was also the easiest to move in, which was important as they would be wondering all over the streets today. "Sit." She ordered Beth onto their small wood stool. She gathered Beth's dark hair and began to braid around the crown of her head.

"Oh! You look pretty in that one." Beth said sweetly trying to sit still. "Mother and Aunt Lilla say that it won't be long until men start coming about for you. Maybe you'll meet someone this week! And then you can get married in the spring and we can all get new clothes for your wedding!" Beth chattered excitedly. Enya smiled slightly. Weddings were such a fun prospect when you were young. It was stressful and frustrating when you were older. The idea of picking someone to spend her life with made Enya's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Why do you think I will be the first to get married? Marcus and Fenn are both marrying age." She pointed out.

"They are too busy with their training and guard stuff." Beth huffed. Enya stifled a laugh. It was probably true. She had never seen any of her brothers talk to women outside of the family.

"Enya! Enya!" They heard a voice call as she tied Beth's braids off with a bright ribbon. Connor burst though the door. "Enya come on! Let's leave soon!" He said breathlessly frowning when he saw that she wasn't dressed.

"It's not even bright outside!" She all but shouted gesturing widely to the window. These young people were getting on her nerves.

"But the markets are opening at 8:00!" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Well let me dress first, we will eat breakfast and then we can go." she reasoned. Both Beth and Connor groaned at the thought of sitting through breakfast.

"Now shoo! The both of you." She said pushing them out the door.

-/*\\-

"The both of you finish your breakfast." Enya's mom ordered to Connor and Beth. They both sat stirring their porridge too excited to eat. Her father and brothers had already eaten and left to report to the guard for the tournaments.

"But mother-" Connor started.

"No! Eat your breakfast." Her mother barked. "Enya I have something to give you. Leave those dishes, I'll do them." Her mother said. Surprised, Enya put the bowl back into the soapy water and followed her mother into the front room.

"Here this for you." Her mother said once they were alone. She handed her a small cloth bag filled with a few coins. Enya took it in surprise. They had plenty of money to get by but never enough for Enya to just have for spending. "Two of the gold pieces are for Connor and Beth, the rest are yours. You have done good work in this shop and a lot of our bigger commissions are because of your embroidery." Her mother explained. Enya was left speechless. She didn't even know what she would do with extra money. She opened her mouth and closed it.

"Don't spend it all in one place and some advice from you dear mother would be to get some shoes other than those awful boots of yours." Her mother said gesturing her feet. Enya grimaced. "Maybe some dancing slippers? You are almost of age." Her mother hinted. Enya nodded and pulled her mother in for a hug.

"Thank you mother." Enya said smiling. Her mind was already whirling with all the stuff she might buy, it was a heady thing to have spending money.

"Aunt Lila! Aunt Lila! We are finished can we please go now?" Beth questioned running into the front room. Enya and her mother broke apart.

"Put your coats on first and stay near Enya! Don't wander off and don't get in any fights." Her mother ordered pointing at Connor.

"Yes! Yes! Alright! Come along Enya!" Beth said grasping her hand and pulling her out the door.

The three trod along the stone streets towards the markets. Connor carried a small bag that could put their purchases in if they bought something. They probably wouldn't go home before they went the various tournaments so it was easier than carrying everything in their arms. Beth and Connor were delighted when Enya gave them each a gold coin, in the past they would normally get a copper piece, which was so small it wasn't worth mentioning. They began chattering excitedly about what stalls they should visit first, and what things they were looking to buy. It wasn't long until they could hear the noise of the market a few streets back.

Music was being played and the chatter of crowds of people traveled through the air poignantly. Festival markets were everyone's favorite, there were so many things to see and buy. From candles to cookies and carved toys and lace, it was overwhelming and so much fun. And because of everyone excitement the streets were always packed all the way to the bricks. When they finally reached the market Enya's senses were alive with everything around her. There were banners of a million colors hanging from the walls, the tents of the vendors were also laden with decorations. There was also the smell of food, sweets and meat pies and all kinds of delectable treats. Even despite the fall chill the streets were warm with the excitement of the people. Enya had to keep a close eye on her young companions now, it would be so easy to lose them when they became excited with chaos. They started at a toys tent were Beth immediately fell in love with a cloth doll and Connor found a slingshot. Enya had to take it from him quickly after he bought it so he wouldn't terrorize other shoppers. She allowed them to split off for a few minutes as she looked at fabrics knowing that they wouldn't find it interesting. She ran her hands over the silks and velvets. This was by far her favorite part of going to markets.

"Is there anything I can do for you m'am?" And elderly woman asked gesturing to the fabrics.

"Yes. I'll have ten yards of the blue." Enya said gesturing to a silver blue fabric that was light as air. "And ten yards of the burgundy." She ran her hands of the thick fabric. It would be good for winter and it was a color that strangely complemented her hair. It was about time she made some clothing for herself. She probably had four dresses right now and one was almost worn to nothing. The woman wrapped up the cloth and handed it to Enya who in turn gave her some coins. She thought about what cuts and styles she might turn the fabrics into.

"Enya! Enya look what I got!" Connor shouted running towards her with a wooden sword and a huge helmet on his head.

"That's lovely Connor." Enya said as she fixed the helmet so he could actually see. "Where is Beth?"

"She was looking at hair ribbons." Connor shrugged. Enya grabbed his hand, much to his dismay, and dragged him over to the right vendor. She saw Beth paying for about a dozen ribbons. Heaven knows why she would possibly need more.

"Can we go to the tournaments now?" Connor asked impatiently tugging on Enya's sleeve. Obviously bored with what the tent offered.

"I have one more tent to stop at." Enya told him. She was dreading it but she really should get shoes other than her boots. She was just so particular about her height it made her hate other shoes than her clunky boots. They stopped at the cobblers tent, since Enya only needed slippers she wouldn't have to get fitted, which was always an ordeal that she hated. Enya looked at several heeled slippers that came in jewel tones wishing they came in something neutral. She wanted something that would give her height, but red and violet weren't very practical.

"Enya what about this one?" Beth said holding up a pearl colored shoe. It was beautiful with small white beading, but it was also flatter than a pancake. She looked at the price and sighed. It would have to do, she doubted she would find such a nice shoe with a better price. She wasn't sure how tall she would be without her boots but she purchased them anyway. She told Beth and Connor place all their belongings in the leather bag so they could walk to the training fields. The fields were located on the very opposite side of the city at the edge of the woods. It was probably placed there for practical use, any invaders would probably come from that directions. However it was quite the walk to make, especially since she had to keep calling Connor back to her side as he hurried forward.

By the time they reached the training fields for the tournaments the sun was high in the sky. The first round had already begun too so she couldn't go find Marcus and Fenn to wish them luck. People milled excitedly around the edge of the field and onto the wooden risers. Connor and Beth found seats for them close to the front of the stands so they wouldn't have to stand to see.

They sat and watched the chaos on the fields, there were several people competing in the first round of sword fights. Probably more than a dozen in the biggest field and more in the smaller ones surrounding it. So many people competed in the first round that is was impossible to watch them all, almost every man and even Dwarf of age would enter the contest. They would probably get all the way through round two if they were lucky and then round three would begin in the morning. Round three was definitely Enya's favorite, only the very best competed and only two people would be on the field at once. One pair could fight for hours until there was a victor. That was when people made bets and sold banners of each competitors color. It was a chaos of excitement and fun.

"Enya look there is father." Connor said pointing to the far corner. He was fighting a young soldier that barely knew how to hold a sword. Enya wasn't surprised when her father easily disarmed him which meant he would go to the second round. Enya smiled with pride for her father, although she did pity the soldier getting matched against her father. Connor stood up on the bench and waved their father to them. He came over to sit with them putting Beth on his lap.

"Father where is Fenn and Marcus?" Connor asked still searching the field.

"We drew names on who would compete in which field. They both are in the field next to the archers." Her father grimaced. He didn't care for archers, he always claimed that real men did everything up close with their hands. Enya did like the archers however, some women competed in those competitions and it always excited her to see them capable of protecting themselves. She and Beth were always excited to see one of the men get defeated by a woman. It wouldn't be until tomorrow that the archery competitors actually became interesting though. They watched as the first group of round one slowly lessened and more competitors were put on the field. Her father grumbled under his breath whole time about who needed improvement or who was hitting like a girl. Connor listened intently to everything he said and nodded in agreement where he saw fit.

"Uncle look! There is Thorin Oakenshield." Beth pointed. "You know his sister bought a dress from us." She went on happily. Enya watched the Dwarf King fight, he had been matched with a few human soldiers. The soldiers had the advantage of size but the King sliced through their defenses as if he were fighting toddlers.

"Aye. A fantastic warrior he is. If our recruits had the tiniest bit of his talent, we wouldn't have to work them so hard in training." He grumbled on about recruits needing to man up. Enya watched Thorin as he exited the field, there was something wild about him that was so unlike human men. Human men were so careful around Enya, men of all ages treated her like a child and they were always so careful with her emotions and feelings. Dwarves were honest and forward which was shocking but quite enjoyable. Perhaps living a sheltered life was what made her so fascinated with their candor and fierceness, but she couldn't help but find them curious beings.

The rest of the groups were overall pretty uneventful, her father departed after a while to prepare for round two. The three of them sat quietly as a few only remained on the fields.

"Lady Enya!" A voice cried below her. She jumped out of her skin as she saw Fili hike the stands quickly to her side. "Lady Enya there has been an emergency! We require you help!" He panted.

"My help?" She asked incredulously. Had someone teared their uniform? That hardly constituted an emergency but that was about all she could 'help' with. Maybe he was playing a trick on her? She quickly dismissed the thought though, she could tell by Fili's expression that it was important though.

"I'll explain on the way! Just please come with me!" He exclaimed. She nodded, he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd. She looked backed at Connor who looked confused, she mouthed the word stay and hoped he understood.

"There was an accident on the training fields." Fili explained as they ran past the stands. "Someone wasn't watching their weapon and my uncle was sliced with an axe. The wound isn't deep but it won't stop bleeding. We tried to suture it ourselves but the wound won't stay closed." Enya paled as she realized what he wanted her to do.

"I have never-I can't!" Enya started not even knowing how to explain that she was incapable of sewing a wound.

"Please you must! He has already lost so much blood, you just have to sew it tight, I know how to do it but I just can't sew well enough to stop the bleeding and there isn't time to call for someone else." He begged desperately. Enya mind froze before she nodded in agreement. She had seen her brothers try to sew various equipment that needed patching. Even when they were calm their large hands couldn't thread a needle, she could easily see how it would be hard to do if the sewer was nervous. Fili dragged her to a group of people surrounding the Dwarf King. Among them was her father who was talking lowly to a dwarf guard, he nodded to her as she passed. She hoped one of his recruits weren't responsible for the injury. They parted to allow Enya through. The King lay on his back, his blood soaked shirt was torn away from his chest where Prince Kili knelt mopping blood away from the wound. The dark hair of the King's chest and beard were stained with the red liquid. A young Dwarf soldier handed Enya a wire like thread and a thick needle. Kili nodded to her and made room for her next to the King's side. The wound ran across his right breast starting at the should and stretching under his collar bone. The metallic smell of the blood reached her nose and made her stomach turn uneasily. She looked up at Fili who nodded at her. She threaded the needle, she noticed that even in fear her hands were steady.

"I'll hold the wound closed as you sew." Kili said gently pushing the flesh together. She swallowed thickly.

"This may hurt." She apologized to the King who was watching her now. His face was pale and weaker men would have fainted, but he was still conscious.

"He has suffered worse." Kili shrugged. Enya crouched over the King and pierced his skin with needle. She cringed inwardly, the texture was so different from fabric. It warm and thick, she had to force the needle through much harder than she would with silks or cottons. She felt guilty as he hissed in pain, but she kept going. She made the stitches small and close together in hopes of it keeping the wound together more affectively. After a few minutes of sewing a strange calm washed over her, it was just another job to finish. As the edges of the wound came together the blood flow slowed. She could feel the group of Dwarves and men pressed around her watching her progress, but she didn't care. All that she was focused on was closing the wound. When she reached the end of laceration she tied off and absentmindedly took the scissors that someone handed her. She clipped the tread off and sat back on her heels. She wasn't sure how long she'd been closing the wound but the crowd around her had changed, she noticed her father off to the side with Connor and Beth. Someone must have fetched them. A Dwarf came forward and applied a salve to the now closed wound and began wrapping it in gauze. Someone pulled her to her feet and pulled her away. She noticed the King's eyes still watching her.

"You did a good job." A voice said patting her firmly on the shoulder. It was Bard the former town master. "You look completely out of it." He stated noticing her dark circles and clouded eyes. She nodded. Her brain felt foggy and her fingers quivered from being so focused.

"We'll have someone take you home. You have my thanks, if he had bled out we would have many issues on our hands." Bard explained. He led her over to a stool where someone came over and washed her hands free of the blood. She hadn't noticed until now, but the sleeves of her dress were stained red, some of her hair also had blood coating its strands too. Probably from when she had leaned forward. She wasn't exactly sure how or when, but she eventually ended up in bed at home completely exhausted from the day's events.

-/*\\-

Woo! Eventful chapter! I hope that didn't feel too rushed but give me your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

I lost track of whose reviews I responded to and whose I didn't so I'm going to answer a bunch of questions before we get into the story

1\. Enya is shorter than Thorin. I read somewhere that Thorin is freakishly tall at 5'4. Enya is 5'0 with her boots on but probably around 4'7 without them. So I would peg her as being about the same height as average Dwarf men.

2\. This will not be a Fili/Enya/Thorin triangle. Fili is flirtatious but he isn't interested in her.

* * *

Enya woke up to the early morning sun steaming onto her bed. It warmed her in the early Autumn chill, she felt rather like a cat as she stretched in the patch of sun. She rolled over onto her side to survey the room, she knew automatically that something was off, she wasn't as comfortable as she usually was when she woke up in the morning. She quickly whipped off the covers and realized that she was still fully dressed, corset and all. She sat up and gazed at the dark red stains along the fabric, she remember everything that happens the day before.

For some reason it didn't bother her that she was covered in the King's blood, though it probably should. Her first thoughts were of the King, and more specifically if he had survived the blood loss. She couldn't recall much of the night after she had finished suturing the wound. She decided the only way to answer her questions was to get up and ask them, but first she would need to wash and change. It would hardly be acceptable to walk around in bloody clothes.

She rose from her bed and stripped her self of her dress and underthings, she went to the small basin of water and began to wash herself with a cloth. It was far too much work to actually heat and draw a bath so she was particularly meticulous with just the basin. She even went as far as to wet some of her hair to be sure it was clean of dried blood. When she was satisfied that she was presentable, she donned a stain free dress from her drawers.

She headed down the hall to their kitchen to see who was awake. Her family was filled with early risers so she wasn't surprised to be greeted by the sight of a filled kitchen. Her mother looked up from where she was standing by the stove. She smiled brightly.

"Ah. There she is, it's good to see that you slept well." Her mother pushed Enya down in a chair next to her older brothers, and handed her a bowl of porridge. Her eldest brother Fenn clapped her heavily on the back like she was one of his sturdy friends that he trained with. The friendly gesture cause her body to jerk forward and nearly knocked her off her chair. He smiled sheepishly as their mother frowned at him.

"You did a good job yesterday Enya, saved our new soldier you did. I thought they were going to strangle the poor lad the minute his weapon was loosed." Fenn explained with humor. "If the Dwarf King had died who knows what situation we would be in right now." He finished shoveling porridge into his mouth. Her father grumbled is assent from across the table.

"So the wound stayed closed?" She asked. Reminding them that she hadn't stayed long after sewing the wound. Her father nodded.

"Yes it did. After an hour he got up and walked back to the mountain on his own two feet." Her father explained. He had the barest hint of disbelief in his voice. "I imagine they have healers good enough to make sure it doesn't get infected." Enya nodded.

"You have a good head on your shoulders Enya. Most men can't stay calm enough to hold swords when they need to, much less a needle." Her father told her. His pride leaking into his voice. Enya smiled slightly and ducked her head.

"Do you think Enya will be famous now?" Beth asked curiously from her seat. Her father laughed.

"Well, it depends on who hears of it." Her father said. "Although I don't doubt everyone will have heard of it before the tournament starts again today." He said thoughtfully. Enya paled slightly at the thought. With incredibly talented older brothers she was rarely the center of attention.

"Shouldn't you be off to that soon?" Her mother reminded them politely. "Spear throwing will begin shorty." She added.

"We are not missing spear throwing, I actually have a chance of winning." Marcus proclaimed pushing his bowl aside and hurrying the small group out the door.

-/*\\-

Enya milled around the side of the crowd. After the spear throwing competition Enya had left jousting in favor of the archery competition. She was for once alone, which was a rarity with the way her family hovered. Her eyes roved over the stands as she searched for a seat. She jumped lightly as she felt a hand slip inside the crook of his elbow. She turned to see Lady Dis smiling up at her.

"Why don't you sit with me my dear." She offered, her arm still hooked into Enya's.

"Oh-um-alright." Enya responded. She couldn't very well say no. She allowed Lady Dis to guide her to a row close to the front.

"I usually don't come to these events, they bore me terribly, but I promised Kili I would come and watch. It is not common for Dwarves to be good archers so it is a bit special that he made it to the final round." She explained as she watched a group of archers entering the field. The first one stepped to the center of the field and began shooting a variety of the targets.

Enya and Lady Dis sat in silence for a while as they watched the archers. Enya noticed as a small band of Dwarf archers enter the field, among them was Kili, and the Dwarf King himself. Enya watched him in surprise, while she was no healer she assumed he would need to rest for at least a day or two after such an injury. There was a small ripple of shock through the crowd as others spotted him on the field. Enya felt as several eyes turned toward her including Lady Dis's.

"He was a fool for coming out today, but he insisted. But what would Dwarvish men be with out their pride?" She said knowingly and then paused as if gathering her thoughts. "I do want to thank you for what you did yesterday." She swallowed thickly. "I don't know what we would've done had he not survived. Truly you have the gratitude of my family." She finished putting her mothering smile on her face. Enya blushed.

"I'm quite glad I was able to help. I had no idea I was capable of such a thing." She said quietly. Lady Dis laughed lightly.

"You do have quite the hand at sewing. If there was ever a war I have no doubt you would be drafted to seal wounds all day." She said lightheartedly. Enya's stomach twisted at the thought.

She noticed as Kili waved to his mother before stepping onto the field for his turn. The gesture drew the King's attention to their seat, his gaze landed on Enya. There was an intense moment where neither of them looked away, Enya felt like her body was frozen as it hummed with trapped energy. They stayed like that before finally Enya blinked and the moment died. From then on she kept her eyes glued to the field and the archers to avoid making eye contact with him again. Every now and then she felt his eyes on her as she listened to Lady Dis's musings about the archers. She had to admit it embarrassed her how strongly she had reacted to mere contact, even now she could feel her emotions coiled into her stomach.

About halfway through a particularly small archer caught her eye at the corner of the field. It was a girl who appeared barely more than a child. She inched onto the field timidly as if she didn't want to be seen, however she held her bow confidently in her hand. A small commotion started on the field as she came forward. Enya noticed as the King walked toward her in thinly veiled frustration. Enya caught a strangled sound come from Lady Dis who promptly stood up.

"Oh my Daughter why do you not heed my warnings!" She said under her breath. "My dear I hope to see you soon, I apologize but I must depart now!" She said to Enya before hurrying to her daughter. As Lady Dis reached her daughter's side Enya could see a good deal of arguing coming from the girl and her two guardians. After several heated minutes Lady Dis finally escorted her from the field. She felt almost bad for the girl who looked utterly dejected walking back to the mountain.

Enya spent the rest of the archery contest feeling strangely lonely, usually she relished in her time alone. Before the last archer was finished she rose from her seat to go to the other training field, her family would be expecting her soon at the sword contest. She strolled along the back of stands trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone in the crowd. She turned a sharp corner and ran right into a solid chest, her eyes grew wide as she looked into the face of Thorin Oakenshield. She mumbled a quick apology before she side stepped him and tried to slip away. He quickly matched her step though and walked along side her. Her face was now deep red as he watched her.

"You are the seamstress from yesterday are you not?" He asked. His voice had a rough grumbling quality to it. But there was still a beautiful quality to his voice that was fit for a King.

"Yes. That was me." She said quietly. Avoiding eye contact.

"You have a good hand. I threw spears this morning with Fili and the wound didn't budge." He said. Enya nodded. That was probably as close as she would get to a thanks.

"Many years of sewing I suppose." She said acknowledging the compliment with an inclination of her head. They approached a large crowd standing and watching the swordsman practice. Several people turned around and stared at Enya and the King. As they walked around the group a familiar face noticed them and ran up to them.

"Uncle! I see you found Lady Enya." Fili smiled warmly. "I shall warn you that she doesn't speak much Uncle, but then you are not a man of many words yourself." He said with a cheeky grin. His uncle sent him a hooded glare to which his smile didn't falter. "Lady Enya. Uncle. There are duals to be won. Perhaps someone else may win for a change with you out of the competition uncle." He said before heading off into a mass of people. Thorin gave his nephews back a glare before turning back to her.

"I too must leave, but I do believe I shall be seeing you soon." He rumbled ominously before disappearing after Fili. Dumbfounded Enya wondered through the crowd to look for her family. Why in Middle Earth would the King plan on seeing her again? Perhaps he meant when she would inevitably be summoned by Lady Dis or any of her two sons. She sighed quietly, she would just have to wait and find out.

-/*\\-

Super short I'm sorry! It's been a hectic week and I wanted to get something out as quickly as possible! I will have something else up this weekend! Let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story, I have a pretty loose timeline right now. I'm also sorry about the lack of Thorin/Enya but it would be weird if he just started chatting her up for an hour. Anyways until next time lovely readers!


	5. A Very Boring Chapter

Enya and her family approached the revelry with guarded excitement. They had never been to the Equinox party before, truthfully they had never been invited. Well her father always was, but he never went to parties without her mother. He claimed that he didn't care to dance with anyone but her, in reality he knew it would hurt her feelings to be left behind.

This year however an invitation had been extended to not only her mother, but Enya and her brothers too. One of Bard's messengers had come to their door with a message shortly after the tournament. In a flurry of excitement they had all readied in their finest. The revelry was by no means a high class ball, but it was a party with the very highest of Dale and Erebor. Naturally Enya felt horribly out of place, this was the first party she had been invited to and she was very unsure on what to do. It did not help that she had made practically every dress at the party.

But here she was, watching a swirl of dancers circle the large courtyard.

Her mother and father quickly joined the group and Enya watched them curiously. She had never seen her parents dance together before, but they were quite good. Better than most actually. Her mother was so light on her feet that it astounded Enya. She was certain she would never dance that well even with her mother's lessons.

She watched the dancing continue for a while content on hiding in the back. She thought that she was away from the sight of most until she saw her brother Marcus heading towards her, she automatically went in the other direction. From experience Enya knew better than to be cornered by one of her brothers. She couldn't flee very far though before she felt Marcus's hand clamp down on her elbow.

"You have been hiding for too long Enya, it is time to be social." He laughed as he pulled her along. She shot him a dirty look which he ignored. He pulled her along side a group of men and dwarves laughing jovially. They largely ignored Enya as Marcus jumped right into the conversation. One of the men offered Enya a drink which she accepted, but drank from cautiously. She was pleased to find that instead of an ale she had been given a sweet wine. She sipped it slowly as she let the conversation surround her, they were talking about job a that widely bored Enya. She had little interest in swords and such.

"Marcus, perhaps I could dance with your sister?" One of his friends asked. "We must be boring company for a woman." He explained to Marcus who nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Of course." Enya said before joining the young man in a quick paced dance. The pair flew through the crowd eagerly dancing instead of talking. Enya had to admit it was much more fun dancing than standing around. By the end of the dance she was out of breath, but laughing happily. Her dance partner seemed as equally pleased as he guided her to the edge of the crowd.

It was slightly quieter here.

"Would you like to-" The young man started but stopped. He was turned looking at a figure standing shortly behind Enya. She turned to view a small dark haired dwarf, she automatically recognized her as Mili, Fili and Kili's sister.

"Lady Enya." The girl addressed. She paused as she looked at Enya's dancing partner, dislike clouded the dwarf girls eyes. Her eyes flickered uncertainly between the pair before rolling her shoulders back. "I would appreciate your assistance if you are not otherwise occupied." She stated boring her eyes into Enya's much taller dance partner. Obviously signaling for him to leave.

"Oh, um, I guess so." Enya said looking at her dance partner apologetically, perhaps they could dance after she had finished helping Mili. She had rather hoped he would ask her to dance again, but alas he was already disappearing into the crowd with little more than a polite nod of his head. Enya scowled internally. With his hasty retreat Mili grabbed the sleeve of Enya's dress and pulled her away from the dancing.

"Where are we going?" Enya asked as Mili lead her farther and farther from the celebration. It was dark and quiet away from the raucous group of party goers, which made Enya increasingly nervous. She could see they were approaching one of the small training fields, but in her wildest dreams she could not guess why they would go there.

And then she saw it. Hanging limply from the target was a sorry looking tapestry. The tapestry she had seen Lady Dis working on only days prior. It did not take Enya long to work out why she might be here. She sighed quietly as Mili yanked out the arrows that were still pierced through the decorative cloth. She turned to Enya looking sheepish as she held out the fabric.

"Is there any way you can fix this." She said looking hopeful. "I can pay you for your services." She added quickly seeing the look on Enya's face. Her fingers probed the shredded fabric in disbelief.

"What exactly happened to it?" She asked wondering how in middle earth she could fix something so destroyed.

"I shot arrows at it when mother said I couldn't compete in the tournament." Mili said simply with a shrug. "But the trouble is that my uncle said he would get me a sword for Durins Day if I didn't aggravate mother. I can reasonably say that this would aggravate her." Mili grimaced.

"Well I might just be able to save it, although I can't be sure until I start sewing." Enya said while gently folding the fabric.

"Excellent! I will come to your shop in a few days to see how your progressing. With any luck Mother will not notice it's gone until then." She said with a hopeful expression, her face faltered slightly after a moment. "We should return though, I have no doubt that one of us will be missed shortly." Mili said before leading the way back to the crowd. Enya quickly followed not wanting to be left in the stone quiet field. Perhaps the silence was disconcerting for Mili too, who far from eager to linger.

Enya watched her and her tiny braids bounce around her shoulders, the girl was incredibly short it was hard to imagine her being any older than a child. And yet, she spoke as well as any adult she had met.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Enya finally voiced. She could see the lights of the party quickly approaching. Mili laughed slightly.

"Much older than you would think for the way my family treats me. I'll be 53 in the spring." She said with a laugh. "But I suppose the youngest of any family feels as I do." She mused. They were now at the edge of the throng of people.

"Well Master Seamstress I should depart now, we shall meet again soon though." Mili said with a happy nod. It didn't take long for the crowd to swallow her out of Enya's sight. Enya huffed quietly, since when bad her life become so exciting? Exciting on her standards anyways.

Enya quickly made a beeline for her leather satchel which she had placed on a wooden bench. She wanted to hide the tapestry in it so that she could avoid the awkward explanation of how she came across it. She also had every intention of dancing more which would difficult with fabric in hand. She quickly darted around the edge of the dancers in an attempt at being discreet yet swift.

Her progress was stopped however as someone stepped into her path. She was prepared to side step them and move along when she recognized the person as Thorin. She quickly hid the fabric behind her back and into the folds of her skirt. She bobbed a quick curtsy and hoped he wouldn't keep her long.

"Lady Enya. I am pleased to see you, I thought perhaps you had not come." He commented in his low baritone. Enya was cowed for a moment as she tried to react to Thorin Oakenshield trying to exchange pleasantries.

"I could not miss such an event, it is the first of its kind I have been invited to." Enya replied trying to sound enthusiastic. Thorin gave the barest of nods in return.

"Aye. You shall grow used to such spectacles as you go to more. Are you enjoying yourself thus far?" He asked grimly obviously giving his opinion of such parties.

"Yes, it is quite interesting. I'm not sure I will ever get used to be around this many people though." She answered honestly.

"Aye." He replied while watching the crowd move about them. Every now and then a person would bow or nod politely to him. "Perhaps you would accompany me with the next dance Lady Enya, the crowds are greatly thinned among the dancers." He asked in a rumbling deep tone. In horror Enya twisted the fabric behind her back until it risked being torn even more. She dropped a quick curtsy.

"My apologies I cannot." Enya's face grew hot as she thought of a story. "I fell poorly on my foot in an earlier jig, and now I can't dance without discomfort." She lied. She was very grateful for the darkness now to cover her surely tomato red face. Thorin merely furrowed his brow in response.

"You must promise to dance with me at another time then Lady Enya." He said as his frown turned to a pleasant sort of smile.

"Oh um well of course." Enya stuttered. "I did not realize you danced My King." She said in confusion. Why on middle earth would the King under the mountain want to dance with her.

"I rarely do so." He responded simply. Confounding Enya even more. "I will leave you to rest your injury Lady Enya, until next time." He said with a courteous nod which Enya returned. He watched her go with a lack of a limp into back into the crowd.

* * *

Many many apologies readers I lost all of my muse these past few months and it was impossible to write. I promise this story is not dead it is simply difficult for me to write on it for some reason. Most of my stories come naturally but this one make me wrestle with it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, I treat you far too terribly with my slow updates!


End file.
